Maid for you
by FumeiSama
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto comparten piso. El problema: todo está hecho un desastre. Latas de cerveza tiradas, ropa, calzoncillos, lo que sea esa cosa pringosa ahí tirada, etcétera… La solución: contratar una sirvienta. *SasuSakuNaru, AU*
1. Aah, vida con tu compañero

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, aburrimiento, Sakura actuando OoC… Eh, supongo que Sasuke y Naruto también ¬¬U, muchos **insultos** (=w= me avergüenzo…), fanservice de Sakura por escrito (?).

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

**Resumen:** Sasuke y Naruto comparten piso. El problema: todo está hecho un desastre. Latas de cerveza tiradas, ropa, calzoncillos, lo que sea esa cosa pringosa ahí tirada, etcétera… La solución: contratar una sirvienta.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entró en la habitación de Naruto, mas apenas puso un pie dentro, retrocedió. Se llevó las manos a la nariz y chilló una blasfemia.<p>

— ¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Limpia de una puta vez! —Le gritó al chico rubio que estaba oculto entre las sábanas de su propia basura.

Naruto se removió y bostezó ruidosamente. Se frotó los ojos con pereza y se estiró como un gato.

—Ah, buenos días, Sasuke… —Dijo levantando la mano, ignorando sus palabras.

— ¡Ni buenos días ni hostias!

—Joder, Sasuke-chan. Te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón, _dattebayo…_

—Muérete —gruñó el moreno, alejándose todo lo posible de la habitación de su compañero.

Salió por el pasillo y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Pero su pie tocó "algo" pringoso y pegajoso, y se le había quedado pegado. Cuando se agachó para mirarlo se horrorizó.

— ¡Narutoooo! ¡Limpia el ramen del suelo, grandísimo hijo de…!

Antes de poder terminar, Sasuke notó como su otra pierna perdía el equilibrio. Y sin darse cuenta, se estaba cayendo por las escaleras. Un terrible golpe seco se escuchó. Naruto salió corriendo de su habitación, para encontrarse con su amigo tirado en el piso, sangrando por la nariz.

Bajó corriendo y le ayudó a levantarse. Le ofreció un pañuelo sucio, que llevaba en el pijama, para limpiarse.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —Gritó alarmado. El Uchiha tragó saliva –y con ella su orgullo- y respiró hondo.

—Naruto, esto no puede seguir así… —Comenzó.

Naruto se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que tenían unas marcas negras, similares a bigotes.

— ¡¿Qué? Pero… ¡¿por qué, Sasuke? ¡Creí que íbamos a estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días! —Gritó el rubio, haciendo un drama. Sasuke notó como una gota de sudor frío le resbalaba. Pegó al rubio en la cabeza.

— ¡No me trates de gay, maldito! ¡Me refiero a que debemos de cambiar de estilo de vida! Quita toda tu porquería de MI piso —dijo hastiado.

— ¿TÚ piso? —Naruto frunció el ceño. —Querrás decir NUESTRO. ¡Que yo también estoy pagando el alquiler, bastardo!

—Sí, claro —Sasuke rodó los ojos—, el vendedor ambulante de ramen gana más que el alto ejecutivo de la policía.

— ¡Es un trabajo a tiempo parcial, imbécil! —Replicó Naruto.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a las orejas.

—Habla, chucho, que no te escucho.

— ¡Sasukeeee! —Naruto se abalanzó encima de él y empezaron a pegarse.

Un puñetazo por aquí, un tirón de pelo por allá, esquivando una patada, cuidándose de los golpes en la cabeza… Lo típico.

— ¡Quítate de encima, que pesas, gordo! —Gritó Naruto, intentando quitarse las manos de Sasuke del cuello.

— ¡Si he perdido mi espléndida figura es por tu culpa, que solo sabes cocinar ramen!

— ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes cocinar! —Naruto cambió su posición y se colocó encima.

— ¡Y tú tampoco! —Sasuke sonrió cruelmente. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó?

Naruto abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto. Sasuke notó como su boca se abría lentamente.

Oh, no. Se había pasado.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, con un rostro apesadumbrado, completamente dolido.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Oye, espera, Naruto! —Sasuke intentó retenerle, pero lo único que escuchó fue como Naruto echaba el pestillo.

Intentó abrir.

—Mira, tío, que no lo he dicho con ese propósito.

Sin respuesta.

—Naruto, joder… Abre, coño… Haré algo para compensarte… Hoy haré yo la colada… Limpiaré tu parte, también… Intentaré dejar de decir palabrotas. Va, macho, abre la jodida puerta. Es decir, la puerta, ábrela.

Nada. El Uchiha empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Mira, Naruto. Si no abres va a ser peor para ti. Me iré a la casa de mi hermano.

Dándose cuenta de que las amenazas no funcionaban, intentó volver a disculparse.

—Vale, tú ganas —tomó aire y se dispuso a tirar su dignidad por la ventana—. Perdón.

Un silencio.

Se escuchó un ruido.

El pestillo fue descorrido. Sasuke entró, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada muy triste. Quizás había llorado.

Sasuke, afectuosamente, le echó el brazo por los hombros.

—Naruto. Ya he dicho lo que querías oír. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si buscamos una solución a nuestro problema de limpieza? —Sasuke espantó una mosca con la mano. Naruto le miró a los ojos, triste. —Y lo haremos juntos… No olvidemos que nos queremos… —hizo un silencio— como hermanos.

—Sasuke…

—Naruto…

Naruto abrazó a su "hermano".

—Te quiero, tío —le dijo. Sasuke frotó su espalda y le dijo cariñosamente al oído:

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien, **te mato.**

—Je —Naruto soltó una risa—, sé que lo harás —replicó sin soltar su espalda. Sasuke se alejó bruscamente.

—No. Te lo digo en serio. Si le dices a alguien algo de esto, te mato. Te dispararé en las piernas, luego te sacaré las tripas y por último te romperé el cuello —dijo seriamente. Naruto le ignoró y continuó abrazándole.

—Sé que lo harás, Sasuke… Sé que lo harás… —Le contestó tiernamente.

—Maricón —susurró el azabache.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se giró en el último momento, cuando su pie chocó contra algo.

—Naruto, tira la basura a la basura. Por eso tiene ese nombre —regañó irónicamente.

—Recogeré mis cosas cuando tú te molestes en limpiar y fregar la casa como me has prometido—contestó con una sonrisa. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. Era la última vez que picaba con esa treta.

Sin embargo, en vez de tirar el papel, lo abrió para saber qué era.

En unas brillantes letras rosas se leía: "_Maid for you_".

Y una breve explicación: "Una de nuestras sirvientas será enviada a su casa si resulta ganador del sorteo. Limpiará y hará lo que le pidan".

—Vaya —musitó Sasuke. El anuncio prometía ser interesante.

Pero no todo era tan bueno. En una letra _minúscula_ se _podía _leer: "Cualquier intento de violación, de insinuación o de orden sexual supondrá una demanda y se tendrá que pagar a la sirvienta acosada algo superior a 40.000 yenes".

A Sasuke se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo. ¡¿40.000 yenes? Menos mal que Naruto no había encontrado ese papel. Como se le hubiese ocurrido contratar a una, seguro que algún comentario atrevido saldría de su boca.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Naruto, apareciendo detrás del moreno.

— ¡No aparezcas así, besugo! —El Uchiha se exaltó.

— ¿Cómo se lee esto? —Naruto le ignoró y le arrebató el papel. — _¿Meido? _¡Eh, eh! ¡Sasuke, esto promete! ¡Y pone que es gratis! ¡Esta es la solución a nuestros problemas! —Gritaba Naruto muy excitado con flores revoloteando a su alrededor.

—No —cortó tajante el Uchiha.

Naruto empezó a lloriquear y se fue hacia una esquina.

—Lo sabía, Sasuke… estás tan enamorado de mí que no quieres que una sirvienta nos separe. ¡Pero no te preocupes, compañero, que yo siempre te querré, _dattebayo_!

—Naruto, te dio tres segundos para que me sueltes —gruñó Sasuke, ya que Naruto se colgaba de su pierna como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Di que síiii!

—No.

— ¡Di que síii!

—No.

— ¡Di~que~síiii! —Dijo Naruto con tono sensual.

— ¡No!

—Sa~su~ke~chan…~

— ¡Muérete, bastardo acosador!

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

Antes que nada… Necesitamos que los recuadros de los personajes se aumenten a tres ºAº. Seriously…

¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta ****** que estoy haciendo! ^^ Me aburría, quería hacer algo sobre Sakura, necesito inspiración para el fic de Hinata, me he desmotivado… ¡Entre otras excusas! XD

No sé porqué pero tiendo a estar escribiendo dos fanfics a la vez... Extraño, ¿cierto? XD

¡Cómo sea! ¿Quién vio el episodio 228 de Naruto Shippuden? =w= Sé que era relleno pero me encantó ver como Madara hacía el baka… en especial con su "muahahahaha".

¡Que no, maldita sea! D ¡Akatsuki debería ganar! ¡Pero como no lo va a hacer, exijo episodios de relleno dedicados a Akatsuki!

Ehm… ¿por qué estoy hablando de Akatsuki en un SasuNaruSaku? ´ºwº` Oh, bueno, es igual…

…

…

…

…Que solita que estoy (?) *Víctima*


	2. La llegada de la doncella

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, Ooc… Triángulo amoroso ºAº

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

**Resumen:** Sasuke y Naruto comparten piso. El problema: todo está hecho un desastre. Latas de cerveza tiradas, ropa, calzoncillos, lo que sea esa cosa pringosa ahí tirada, etcétera… La solución: contratar una sirvienta.

* * *

><p>— ¡Esta, esta! ¡Mira qué piernas! —Bufó Naruto, echando humo –menos mal que no era sangre- por la nariz ante su grandioso "catálogo de maids".<p>

Sasuke suspiró molesto. ¡Maldito Naruto! Siempre tenía que arrastrarle a él también. Habían acabado comprando un catálogo de las sirvientas.

La chica por la que Naruto se encontraba en una aparente excitación era bastante guapa. Llevaba dos moños castaños atados, vestía un vestido de sirvienta blanco y negro –aunque todas vestían así-, el suyo era bastante cortito, mostrando unas piernas largas y lindas, pero no dejaba ver nada de escote, cosa que le ponía bastante a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? Qué mal gusto —gruñó Sasuke, arrebatándole el catálogo y pasando la página—. ¿Y esta?

Era una chica rubia, con el pelo tapándole un ojo, que eran azules. Mostraba unos buenos pechos y era realmente muy guapa.

—Pero mira la clasificación —dijo Naruto un poco desanimado—. Atención: cuatro estrellas. Limpieza: una estrella. Belleza: cinco estrellas. Necesitamos que limpie bien ante todo.

—Tienes razón. —Sasuke pasó nuevamente la página. — ¿Y esta?

Era una chica muy linda, de pelo largo y oscuro, muy guapa. Entre su vestido se podían apreciar unos grandes pechos y era muy blanquita de piel. Era realmente linda.

—A ver… Atención: dos estrellas. Limpieza: cinco estrellas. Belleza: tres estrellas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta te gusta? Son cinco estrellas en limpieza —inquirió Sasuke. Naruto se tocó la barbilla.

—Uh, no sé. Parece un poco… ya sabes —Naruto no encontraba la palabra.

—Está bien, está bien —gruñó Sasuke. Pasó las páginas rápidamente y cerró el catálogo, dejando su dedo de marcador. —Salga la que salga, nos quedamos con esa.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No quieres verlas todas antes? —Preguntó Naruto.

—No —cortó Sasuke tajante. —Veamos…

Abrió el catálogo. Una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes salía sonriendo agradablemente. Su frente era grande pero ella era muy bonita. Su vestido era normal. Enseñaba el escote suficiente, sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas.

Su nombre aparecía impreso en letras rosas y blancas.

— "Una flor de cerezo personificada. Haruno Sakura". Atención: cuatro estrellas. Limpieza: cuatro estrellas. Belleza: tres estrellas —leyó Sasuke. — ¿Te gusta esta?

Naruto no pudo contestar. Él estaba babeando, literalmente, por ella.

—Límpiate, asqueroso —gruñó Sasuke, dándole un golpe con el codo.

Sasuke dejó el catálogo sobre la polvorienta mesa del polvoriento salón y se acercó al teléfono, el cual, tenía polvo.

Empezó a marcar y esperó.

— ¿Sí, dígame? —Sonó una vocecita realmente chillona al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, me gustaría participar en el concurso de "Maid for you" —pidió Sasuke educadamente. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto, que intentaba escuchar la conversación.

—Bien, ¿puede darme sus datos?

Sasuke hizo lo indicado. Dio su dirección, su número de teléfono y su nombre.

—Bien, Uchiha-san, entonces, ¿vive con alguien más?

—Sí. Un compañero de piso llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

—Sí.

—Bien… —Apuntó ella. — ¿Y qué maid les gustaría elegir?

—Haruno Sakura.

—Oh, bien. Le llamaremos en caso de que salga elegido. Muchas gracias. Que tenga unos buenos días.

—A usted. Adiós —y Sasuke colgó. Naruto empezó a saltar hiperactivamente a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué dijo, qué dijo, qué dijo, qué dijo?—Repetía sin parar. Sasuke le golpeó.

— ¡Cállate, pesado! Ya nos llamarán. Ahora a esperar.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Unos días.

— ¿Cuántos?

—… —Sasuke ya sabía que era imposible. —Mira, tú te vas a quedar sentado delante del teléfono, y cuando suene me avisas.

—Sasuke, que soy rubio, no tonto…

—Lo pareces.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y el teléfono no sonaba.<p>

Naruto resopló.

—Sasuke, bastardo —llamó "educadamente"—, ¿y si vamos a ese lugar personalmente?

Sasuke le miró mal. Siguió bebiendo su zumo de frutas tropicales.

—Mira que eres burro —le contestó. — ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que la dirección es privada?

— ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó el Uzumaki, ignorando su insulto. Cerró sus ojos. Parecía un zorro travieso. —No lo entiendo.

—Quizás para evitar que pervertidos como tú pasen por allá —Sasuke se terminó el zumo y lo tiró, pero no a la papelera exactamente. — ¿Qué más te da?

Naruto rodó los ojos, molestándose por ese último comentario del Uchiha. ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser?

Miró su casa. Una gota de sudor frío rodó por su nuca. Bueno, tal vez era cierto que necesitaban un poco de limpieza. Un poquito mucho.

No quería saber si había cucarachas o si eran los ratones los que le hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies por la noche. Nunca le había interesado mucho el tema de la limpieza. Nunca creyó que fuese importante. Así de mal había acabado.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba igual. No estaba acostumbrado a limpiar. Él nunca había tenido que limpiar. Todo lo suyo estaba limpio. Curiosamente, su habitación estaba libre de porquería. Pero no tenía ningún remordimiento a la hora de tirar basura en el piso del salón.

— ¿Llamarán? —Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que nadie se atreviese a limpiar esta porquería por nada de dinero —le contestó honestamente. Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Tienes razón —le dijo suspirando. Sus ojos azules miraron a los azabaches.

—… —Sasuke notó un escalofrío. — ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?

—… —Naruto apartó la mirada. —Nada. Estaba pensando…

Sasuke notó como el ambiente comenzaba a "flotar" y el tiempo se detenía.

—Naruto… —Sasuke hizo una pausa. — ¿En qué piensas?

—… —Naruto se ruborizó. —Pues… yo…

—Naruto.

—…Yo estaba pensando en qué hacer de cenar —dijo sonriente. Sasuke se cayó al suelo. Naruto dudó un poco. —Lo he estado pensando y creo que sí, que haré ramen.

— ¡¿Es eso en todo lo que piensas? —Gritó el Uchiha enojado, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—No, también me preguntaba si debía ponerle algo de carne —contestó felizmente.

— ¡Narutooo! —Sasuke se levantó y se dispuso a pegarle un puñetazo.

Naruto salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

— ¡Tooonto! —Le sacó la lengua. — ¡Seguro que no me pillas fuera! —Y acto seguido, abrió la puerta, saliendo del apartamiento.

Aquello ocurrió a cámara lenta en ese momento. Naruto cayó hacia atrás, agarrado por Sasuke, que también se golpeó contra el suelo. Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de cierta muchachita que aguardaba en la puerta, sorprendida por el recibimiento.

—Auch, auch, auch… —Gruñó Naruto. Sasuke le imitó.

Entonces ambos miraron hacia la chica que estaba con rostro sorprendido.

—Esto… ¿están ustedes dos bien?

Su voz era dulce y suave. Sus ojos verdes puros. Su cabello corto rosa era adornado por una coronita de tela blanca. Su vestido se movía lentamente por la corriente de aire. Ella era muy guapa y linda.

—… —Naruto se quedó sin palabras al ver aquella joven. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso al ver aquellos perfectos muslos.

—… —Sasuke también se quedó sin habla. Desvió la mirada del descarado escote de la chica como pudo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron entre quejas.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —se presentó el moreno. La chica asintió y se inclinó formalmente.

—Un placer.

—El mío —susurró el moreno. La chica del pelo rosa pareció ruborizarse con ese comentario pero centró su atención en el rubio.

— ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! —Sonrió abiertamente. Ella volvió a inclinarse, revolviendo sus cabellos, y repitió sus palabras:

—Un placer —se quitó el pelo de la cara y rió con suavidad—. ¡Soy Haruno Sakura, su doncella! ¡Les serviré con mucho gusto!

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

=w=U ¡Ya estáaa...!

¡Bien, subí la segunda parte! ^^ ¡Ya sabéis! ¡NaruSaku VS SasuSaku! ¿Quién ganará?

¡Yo prefiero NaruSaku! \(^0^)/ *cheer, cheer*

¡Nos vemos! :D ¡Contadme si os gusto, ¿eh? ¡Portaos bien!


End file.
